A Stranger in a Dystopia
by Medic Author
Summary: AU - Fifth Chapter of the Blue Scarf Chronicles - The Doctor uses the Tardis to time-travel into another universe and encounters the Daleks...


Overnighter

* * *

Multiversal time-travel was, well... different from just normal time-traveling in the universe.

As the Doctor found out, trying to operate the Tardis while traveling between universes was like trying to pilot a ship in the middle of an ocean thunderstorm. Although the Doctor can now program the Tardis on what universe to travel to, he had set the destination controls on the navigation system on random for his first trip outside his universe. It turned out to be quite a big mistake.

When the Tardis materialized, the Doctor thought for a second that he had mistakenly landed in modern-day London again. Yet, as he stepped out the Tardis and onto the street, he realized that this was not the case. After all, modern-day London certainly did not look like a massive air raid had just taken place, with the streets completely deserted. As the Doctor was taking in this devastating image, he looked up at the sky and saw a massive Dalek saucer descend from the clouds. A dozen Daleks streamed out the saucer and instantly surrounded the Doctor before he could step back into the Tardis.

"Alert, Time-Lord biological signature detected!" one Dalek screeched.

"Oh, great...Daleks...It`s me, the Doctor, remember? The Oncoming Storm?" the Doctor waved.

"Silence! Your name is of no relevance! You are a Time Lord, your species has almost been driven to the point of extinction! Why are you on Earth!?" another Dalek asked.

"Wait...the Time Lords are _almost_ extinct!?" the Doctor asked, suddenly serious.

"Your feign of ignorance will not save you! Exterminate!"

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait, _wait_." the Doctor said, pulling out a jammy dodger. "My Tardis has a self-destruct button. Exterminate me and I`ll press this...and you know what will happen if a Tardis self-destructs, don`t you?"

The Daleks hesitated. "You will not escape! All Time Lords must be hunted down and exterminated!"

"Oh, do shut up! Now, tell me more about the _almost_ extinct Time Lords!" the Doctor demanded.

"...Why do you ask us of this? Your home planet of Gallifrey is now devastated after the Time Lords lost in the Time War! Most Time Lords, except for the one known as the Master and others, have fled the universe or have been exterminated by the Daleks!"

"...Thank you, that`s all needed to know for now." the Doctor responded coldly as he drew his sonic screwdriver.

"Alert! Tardis self-destruct button is non-existent!"

"Okay, you got me now, it was a jammy dodger all along!" the Doctor said as he bite the biscuit. "Only you made a mistake of not shooting me when you had the chance..." The Doctor pressed his sonic screwdriver. A massive sonic shockwave came out of the screwdriver and sent the Daleks flying.

The Doctor took this opportunity to step back into the Tardis just as the Daleks were recovering.

"The Time Lord is escaping! Dalek command saucer, I request reinforcements to exterminate the Time Lord! Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

"Hey, Daleks, before I get killed, you might want to take a look at the ground."

The Daleks`eyestalks all look at the ground to see a small grenade-shaped object lying in the rubble. "What is this? Explain!"

"I think that everything is going to be self-explanatory right...now." The Doctor answered as the object exploded and a huge wave of ice engulfed the entire street, instantly freezing and shattering all the Daleks against the surrounding building walls. That Tardis had projected a small force field that protected the Doctor.

"I always wanted to test that hypothesis of what would happen if I used sonic frequency 273 on a 48th-century Earth fire-extinguisher grenade." the Doctor said calmly as he entered and closed the doors of the Tardis behind him.

* * *

The Doctor stared at the information on the Tardis console monitor.

After dematerializing the Tardis into the time vortex, he had secretly accessed into this universe`s version of the Inforarium, a great source of illicit information of recorded history. After researching the history of this universe, he had finally realized something: In this universe, the Time Lord known as the Doctor never existed.

Since the Doctor did not exist to protect this universe, many of his enemies took advantage to either take over, or destroy much of the universe across time and space. The Time Lords and their allies had tried their best to maintain order, only they slowly became powerless to stop the endless onslaught of evil plaguing the Doctor-less cosmos. In the end, the Daleks had declared war on the weakened Time Lords and forced them into near-extinction. Now, the entire universe was in a state of war, with all of the Doctor`s enemies fighting over control of the universe. Earth had somehow been protected long enough by the Time Lords for the human race to advance into the modern-era before being destroyed.

The Doctor signed. He knew from analyzing the Tardis`s data about this universe that, unlike in his own universe, he cannot interfere in this universe`s history in any way, as all universes have different Laws of Time. After all, since this universe had no Doctor to begin with, his interference would only create more problems and potentially massive time-paradoxes. For now, he could only observe, and never interfere unless the situation was dire.

"I guess that sometimes, time is really not on my side. eh dear?" the Doctor asked sadly as he dematerialized the Tardis to leave this universe behind.

* * *

To be continued

Author`s Note - There is a crossover story coming up!


End file.
